


See you in the New World

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I don't know what to tag this, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Post-Marineford, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Whole Cake Island, Romance, for like 30 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Turning the old, tattered straw hat in his hands, Law tried not to pay attention the screams and sounds of trees falling over as a result of Monkey D. Luffy’s rampage. He really hoped Jinbe would calm him down soon or the young pirate would actually die and even Law could do nothing about it then.That was the last thing Law needed after all the trouble that he went through.Hell, who was he kidding; he really just couldn’t stand the idea of Straw Hat slipping through his fingers and disappearing from this world.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request, "'Right person, wrong time,' au with lawlu and side zosan? Just some hurt/comfort with a possible open ending?" :)

Turning the old, tattered straw hat in his hands, Law tried not to pay attention the screams and sounds of trees falling over as a result of Monkey D. Luffy’s rampage. He really hoped Jinbe would calm him down soon or the young pirate would actually die and even Law could do nothing about it then.

That was the last thing Law needed after all the trouble that he went through.

Hell, who was he kidding; he really just couldn’t stand the idea of Straw Hat slipping through his fingers and disappearing from this world. It was the same reason why he went to save him in the first place; because Straw Hat didn’t even hesitate in beating up a Tenryuubito in that auction house and because Law couldn’t deny the interest and pull that he felt then. Because Law wanted to know more about the man, and about the D. in his name, and he wanted to see what more he could do.

Because the fire in his eyes made Law feel something he didn’t think he was capable of feeling.

Law wasn’t stupid, he knew what the sinking feeling in his gut and his wildly beating heart when Straw Hat first appeared on the live feed from the war meant, but he didn’t hate the realization as much as he probably should. He did question the sanity of his decision to go save his _crush_ from the middle of the navy’s greatest, strongest seat of power, with all the world’s strongest people going at it and wrecking the entire place, however, he didn’t regret it. It was worth it knowing they had gotten away and that Straw Hat would live.

Definitely worth it just to be able to see his soft, gentle smile when he woke up for a little while a few days ago. When Law had noticed Straw Hat’s big eyes staring at him while he was changing his bandages, he froze in place, just waiting for Straw Hat to start asking after his brother. But he didn’t, his mind probably still hazy from his grave injuries and the cocktail of painkillers he was on, and Law was relieved. He didn’t know what or how to tell him if he did ask.

So instead, he welcomed the tired mumble, “You’re from the auction house. Torao, right?”

Law blinked but then he huffed in amusement, “That’s Trafalgar Law, Straw Hat-ya. But I’m glad you remember me.”

“Of course,” Straw Hat said, his smile widening. “Your powers are really cool. You can join my crew.”

Law laughed as he declined, “No, thanks. You might be cute but I have my own crew.”

“You think I’m cute?” Straw Hat asked him then and Law’s eyes immediately dropped to the bandages that he was supposed to be changing.

“What of it?” he asked back, hoping his embarrassment at his slip up wasn’t obvious.

“Just that I think you’re really handsome, too, so I’m glad.”

Law paused, slowly glancing back up at Straw Hat’s face. He was looking at him with a soft, open expression that told Law he definitely wasn’t lying—if a person as reckless and honest as Straw Hat seemed to be would ever even bother with lying—and somehow, Law wasn’t surprised when a hand wrapped in bandages came up to shakily touch his cheek.

The surgeon was impressed Straw Hat even had the strength to move at all. He didn’t fight him when he weakly tried to guide Law’s face towards his own, only searching his eyes for answers and finding nothing but trust and _want._ And a cheeky glint as if he was daring Law to back out.

And who was Law to refuse a challenge like that.

The kiss they shared a second later was clumsy, just a quick, chaste touch of lips but it felt like fire ran through Law’s entire body. Even his fingertips tingled and his heart was beating faster than it had in years and years. He wanted to kiss him again. And so he did.

But now, with Straw Hat’s mind fully awake and _breaking..._ Law didn’t know what to do but wait. This wouldn’t be fixed by painkillers or a kiss. He knew how much Straw Hat had to be hurting. Knew better than anyone what it was like seeing the person you love most die right in front of you while you can do nothing but watch. Yet, even after all these years, he didn’t know how to deal with someone grieving like that. He could only hope Jinbe would do a better job than he himself would.

And that Luffy would be able to come out all the stronger for it. If he didn’t die from his wounds reopening first, that is.

Suddenly, Law was torn away from his thoughts by a huge splash followed by Penguin’s shouting about a neptunian fight. As if that was so surprising in the middle of the calm belt. What _was_ surprising, however, was the Dark fucking King Rayleigh climbing out of the water moments later.

“I’m assuming Luffy is on this island, right?” he asked then.

Law regarded him carefully for a moment, but he didn’t sense any ill intent from him. Still he didn’t let his guard down as he slowly replied, “What if he is?”

“You seem quite protective of him,” Rayleigh laughed, walking past him and completely ignoring the glare Law gave him. “You’re a doctor, aren’t you? When will he recover?”

“He needs about two more weeks of rest, assuming he doesn’t kill himself today.” Law sighed as he gave up. But he really didn’t like where this was going.

“Great. Thank you for saving him.” Rayleigh looked at him, and though he was smiling when he spoke next, there was a threatening aura like he was just daring Law to refuse. “You can leave him in my care now. I’ll make sure he doesn’t over do it before the two weeks are up.”

There was heavy silence around the bay. Unwittingly, Law noted that even the sounds of Straw Hat going wild have stopped now.

“Fine,” he conceded eventually. He wasn’t blind or stupid enough to think he could do anything against this man anyway so he simply tossed the straw hat in his hands at the Dark King, who caught it easily before looking at it with a fondness that made Law wonder what he was thinking then.

As the Tang set sail again only minutes later, accompanied by Shachi and Penguin’s whining about not getting to enjoy the island of women, Law tried to ignore the painful throb in his heart. He didn’t like leaving Luffy with the Dark King, especially not while he was still recovering, but… maybe it was better that way. After all, it didn’t matter how much Law liked him, or how much Luffy might or might not like Law, because there was nothing in the future for them.

There was nothing in the future for _Law._ Cora-san was waiting for him and nothing was more important to him than that; he didn’t have the time or luxury for _feelings,_ especially not now that he had finally made it this far. Everyone would just get hurt so it was better to leave, to end it before it started.

But he couldn’t help but hope that one day, when everything was over, that it might change. That one day, if they both still felt the same way, there might be a better time to see where they could go.


	2. Chapter 2

“See you in the New World, Luffy.”

Law jumped at the words that were like an echo of his own from more than two years ago. He turned around from where he was watching his crew, the Straw Hats, and the minks dance and play around as they celebrated the reconciliation of the country’s leaders to glare at Zoro.

The swordsman paid him no mind as he sat down next to him. “Someone left Luffy a note like that. I had thought it might have been something from Ace but it was from you, wasn’t it?” he asked and Law froze in shock.

He didn’t know what to say, Zoro was right after all. But how did he know? “Why would you think that?” he asked instead of admitting it, but he was sure his long silence before that was telling enough.

“Ever since the crew met up again, he would stare at the note whenever he had nothing else to do but he stopped after we ran into you. And seeing how you two act around each other, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out,” Zoro explained, the smirk he gave Law turning into laughter when he saw the expression Law was making.

But he couldn’t help it. Straw Hat actually kept the note he had left him along with his hat back when he had left him alone on Amazon Lily. That knowledge was making Law feel lightheaded; startled and happy and embarrassed and  _ hopeful. _ His eyes inadvertently slid back towards the centre of the party, searching for Straw Hat. It was almost disturbing how quickly he found him, like his attention was literally drawn to the bright smile and energy. Or maybe it was simply because the loud, bouncy idiot was impossible to miss even in the middle of a partying crowd.

Law still didn’t know what to say but it didn’t seem like Zoro was waiting for him to reply anyway. He ran his hand over the sheaths of his swords, then spoke up again, voice serious, “A word of advice. If you really want him, go get him before runs off to get married.”

“He’s not going to get married.” Law sighed and gave the man a blank look, wondering when and how exactly the conversation turned from his stupid old note to this.

“Luffy might not seem like the type to care about romance but he likes  _ you,  _ so you can never know.” Zoro shrugged.

Law stared at him for a moment, wondering whether he was just playing dumb or if he honestly thought Law didn’t know what this was really about. “I meant  _ your  _ boyfriend. Straw Hat said he’ll bring him back. He’s your captain, I shouldn’t have to be the one to tell you how stubborn he is.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Zoro muttered bitterly, a frown on his face when he looked away.

Law laughed. He couldn’t help it, it was just so ridiculous. Law hadn’t been around the crew long but even he could tell the tension between these two was ridiculous. He had honestly thought they were together already. And here he thought Zoro had come to confront him about Law possibly seducing his captain but he really only came because he wanted someone to assure him his not-boyfriend was going to come back? What a round about way to do things. Not to mention Law had to question his sense of judgement in coming to  _ Law _ of all people for this. Hell, Law couldn’t even handle his  _ own  _ problems, relationship or otherwise—after all, if it weren’t for Straw Hat and his absolutely maddening insistance on saving him and the entire goddamned country of Dressrosa, Law was ready to leave all his problems in Doflamingo’s hands. The man would have made absolutely sure Law would never have a single problem again.

Now, Law had to smile to himself and quietly thank Straw Hat for not leaving him to die in the end.

As if hearing his thoughts, Straw Hat started looking around as if searching for something, until his eyes found Law’s. Then he grinned in that way that made Law’s stomach do a flip and waved at him widely, gesturing for Law to stay where he was as he started weaving his way out of the crowd. 

Law shook his head and chuckled to himself before he said quietly, “Hey, Zoro-ya?” He didn’t even tear his eyes away from Straw Hat, who took a detour to the food table. This idiot was seriously impossible and Law was so helpless against him.

Zoro hummed in acknowledgement and Law continued, finally looking back at the swordsman seriously, “When the two of them make it to Wano, you do something about the not-boyfriend thing.”

Zoro huffed, not saying anything either way, but obviously accepting the challenge. “And you?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

_ “I’m _ about to do something really stupid right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I spent a week trying to come up with a way to work zosan into a post-marineford fic. I could have _not_ -made it post-marineford but... yeah, I had to. So there xD~~

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed for now! They might reopen at a later date, which I would announce on [tumblr](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
